


A Sweet Mother's Day Surprise

by TeaGlass



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Iron Dad, Iron Family, It's just pointless fluff y'all, Kid Peter Parker, Mother's Day, Pancakes, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Shenanigans, Spatula Sword Fights, Uncle Happy Hogan, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGlass/pseuds/TeaGlass
Summary: Peter tries to make the best Mother's Day pancakes anyone could dream of. With a little help from Happy and absolutely no help from the food-stealing Tony, he manages to make something special.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	A Sweet Mother's Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little early for Mother's Day stories, but this one just came to me and I couldn't wait to post it. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Peter trudges his way down the stairs with his trusted spider plushie, Miss Fuzzy Feet, dragging behind him. He’s on a very important mission today. He had enlisted the assistance of his dad, uncle Happy, and Miss Fuzzy Feet to help him make the best Mother’s Day breakfast ever. Last year hadn’t gone to plan at all, so he needed it to be perfect this time. His parents had told him that it was the thought that counted, but he is five now, so a big boy who should know better. He sets his jaw and opens the door to the kitchen.

“Good morning, junior, you ready to make some pancakes?” Happy greets him.

“Yes!” Peter grins at his uncle, but quickly replaces it with a serious frown when he remembers the mission. He walks over to the step stool Happy had put out for him and puts Miss Fuzzy Feet on a shelf.

“Is Miss Fuzzy Feet assisting us today?” Happy asks the boy.

“She will be su-per-vi-sing t’day.” Peter struggles with the word, but manages it. “Where’s daddy?” He asks suddenly when he notices Tony is not with them.

“I sent him out for more blueberries, because he kept eating them all.” Happy says with a shake of his head. “Let’s start without him, before he gets back and eats the rest of the toppings.”

Peter giggles before putting on an apron. It’s way too big for him, but Happy helps him tie it snugly around him. Peter gets to weigh the dry ingredients, while Happy pours out the buttermilk. They both crack an egg after extensive explanation and demonstration by Happy and they both cheer when Peter cracks a perfect egg. Peter is mixing all the ingredients when Tony finally returns.

“Daddy!” Peter runs over to the door to jump into his dad’s arms.

“Hi there, monkey, you getting the party started without me?” Tony asks, tapping Peter on his flour dusted nose.

“Uncle Happy said you’d wanna eat everything. We can’t have that cos it’s for mommy.” Peter says seriously, but bursts out laughing when Tony starts tickling him.

“Is that so?” Tony asks as he looks at the man in question.

“You’re like a vacuum cleaner when it comes to pancakes, it’s ridiculous.” Happy rolls his eyes fondly at Tony.

“I think uncle Happy needs a visit from a certain tickle monster, don’t you Pete?” Tony asks his son, who nods gravely.

Peter jumps from Tony’s arms and climbs on the counter to reach his uncle who protests loudly while brandishing a spatula, which causes a three-sided spatula fight to break out. Happy surrenders as soon as Tony starts throwing flour, not wanting to be the one to have to clean it all up. They all return to the task at hand and finish the batter. Peter gets to pour it into the pan and report on any bubbles forming on the top, so Happy can flip them over once they’re ready.

“Petey, is it ready to be flipped yet?” Happy asks from his place at the counter where he’s sipping coffee with Tony.

Peter looks up from his spatula fight with Miss Fuzzy Feet and scrambles over to his stool. He had been completely lost in his game and forgot to look for bubbles.

“I think it’s ready.” Peter calls, but when Happy flips the pancake over it reveals to be burnt.

Peter’s heart sinks at the sight. It shouldn’t be like this, it should be perfect, why couldn’t he do anything right! He had one job, but got distracted by a childish game. He tries to bite back his tears and think of a solution.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong Pete?” Peter hadn’t noticed his dad come up beside him.

He whined and burrowed his face in Tony’s neck. “I jus’ want’d it t’be perfect.” He mumbles.

Tony takes his shoulders and looks at him questioningly. “What do you mean, bud? It’s only one little pancake, we can make lots more.” He tries to reassure him.

“But I shoulda been watching ‘em and it’s my fault and it’s gonna be jus’ like last year.” Peter says miserably.

“Remember what I said last year, Peter?” Tony asks gently.

“That it’s the thought that counts.”

“Exactly,” Tony grins, “besides, this breakfast is gonna kick ass once it’s done.”

“Daddy that’s a bad word!” Peter gasps.

“No, he’s right Pete, this breakfast is going to kick ass,” Happy chimes in, “do you know how many pancakes I’ve burned in my time? Hundreds.” Peter gapes at him not sure if he should believe him.

“Yeah, I’ve made so many mistakes in my past that I don’t even think there’s a number big enough to count them. It’s part of the process, it doesn’t mean the result can’t still be great.” Tony continues.

Peter is nodding now. “So we jus’ make another pancake and mommy will still love it.”

“Even if we burned all of them, mom would still love that you put so much effort into it.” Tony says.

“You really think so.” Peter asked still not wholly convinced.

“I know so, kiddo, I’ve burnt a lot more than just a pancake and mom still loves me, right?”

“You did burn mommy’s fav’rite dress.” Peter says thoughtfully to which Happy snorts. Tony throws his friend an exasperated look, but is glad to see Peter giggling along again even if it’s at his expense.

They finish the rest of the pancakes without any other mishaps and Peter is back to his happy carefree self. He puts the plate on a tray with the wild flowers he picked in the park yesterday. The trip upstairs has a few close calls, but Peter manages to keep his balance and makes it to his parents’ bedroom. He nudges the door open with his shoulder and sees Pepper sitting in bed working away on her laptop.

“Happy Mother’s Day, mommy!” Peter makes his way to the bed to put the tray down and kisses her cheek, who puts her laptop aside quickly.

“Thank you so much sweetheart, this looks amazing.” Pepper hugs the boy close and drops a kiss on the top of his head.

“We burned one pancake, but daddy and Happy said that it was okay, cos you would still love it and it would still kick ass.” The last part was said with a lot of giggling.

“Where did you learn that word, young man.” Pepper frowns at him playfully.

“Daddy said it!” Peter giggles again.

“Betrayed by my own son, oh, how it hurts.” Tony interrups the pair, hand over his heart in mock pain, as he moves over to the bed to sit beside Peter.

“Tony, did you leave Happy with the mess again?” Pepper gives her husband an exasperated look.

“He told me to leave, something about doing more damage than good, besides I would much rather spend the morning with my lovely wife and amazing son.” Tony gives her his most charming smile and it seems to work, because she returns her focus on the pancakes.

“Well, I’m not going to let you keep me from my pancakes any longer, because they smell too delicious.” She says as she ruffles Peter’s hair.

Peter practically vibrates with pride and watches in anticipation as Pepper takes a bite. She gives an appreciative hum, and offers Peter a bite as well. The trio end up sharing the pancakes, all thinking of how lucky they are to have a family like theirs.


End file.
